Utilisateur:Wendy-saann
}} Moi Bonjour je m'apelle Sarah. Fairy Tail est mon manga préféré ! J'ai commencé Fairy Tail en 5° (Donc l'année dernière) grâce à ma meilleure amie : Rinne-chan. Elle est trop gentille.thumb|171px|Wendy-saann adoore ca!♥ Juste pour vous parler de moi (car j'aime bien raconter ma vie) : Je suis brune et j'ai les yeux marrons. J'aimerais tellement avoir la force d'Erza, la beauté de Mavis, être la petite amie de Grey et etre aussi kawaii que''' Wendy. ' thumb|♥ '''Ce que j'aime : ' ♥ *Les bonbons : je pourrais en manger toute la journée *Les sushis : J'ADORE !!!!! C'est délicieux *Mes chanteuses : Selena Gommez, Rihanna et Tal *Mes chanteurs : Kendji, BlackM et Black Eye Peas *Les animaux : Comme je suis fille unique, les animaux sont mes amis! Je craque surtout pour les chiens, chats, lapins, dauphins et chevaux *Ecrire des histoires : Surtout les Fan-Fiction de mangas! J'adore (meme si je peux suis pas doué) *thumb|Wendy-saann adooore ca!Dessiner : J'adore dessiner ! J'aime surtout dessiner des mangas! *Rigoler : En classe, je suis un clown, surtout au près des profs et de ma voisine *Les mangas : Fairy Tail, VK, Code Breaker et One piece C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a fait découvrir les mangas ! Allez sur sa page ! Et vous pouvez me parler ici. thumb|140px|Wendy-saann adore ca! Ce que je déteste : ''' *L'école (je pense que tout le monde se range de mon avis) en particulier : la Physique, la Technologie et la SVT (je n'y comprend rien et en plus mes prof sont nul!) *J'aime pas les faux cul !! *Les moustiques : Quand j'entend le bourdonnement du moustique je me sens mâle surtout en été !! *Chanteuse : Zaz, elle est moche, elle chante male et en plus se la pète *Faire des insomnies : Même si je me retourne, retourne et reretourne, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir !! (comme Akemi) *Les frimeuse : J'ai envie de leur mettre des claques je desteste quand elles disent "Oh, mon j'ai un Iphone6 et j'ai aussi un MacbookR) ... GRR *Les pervers: Malheureusement, il y en a plen dans ma classe ... POURQUOI !!! *La Grammaire : Ça me fait CHIER !! J'en peux plus des " COI,COS,COS etc ..." *Le physique : J'aime pas trop les gens qui ne voient que par le physique ... Si on a une personnalité sa sert a quelque chose !!! Fairy Tail * J'ai découvert Fairy Tail en 5° grâce à ma meilleure amie : Rinne-chan. Dès que je les vus, j'ai eu le coup le foudre (Parce-que, oui, je n'ai vu que les animes) ! * J'adore les Opening de Fairy Tail, je connais presque tous les Openings par cœur ! Mes préférés sont : le 16, 9, 17, 1, 3, 2, 8 et le 15 ! * Mes personnages masculin préférés sont : Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel , Leo, Grey, Zeleph * Mes personnages féminin préférées sont : Wendy, Edo Wendy, Cosmos, Mavis, Jubia, Meldy, Mirajane, Erza et Reby * Mes tenues préférées sont : la tenue de Mavis Vermillion et la tenue de Wendy (Edolas) * Mes personnages destesté: Lucy Heartfilia, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Bob et Minerva * Mon épisode préféré : 186, 201 et 172 (c'est là ou Lucy se fait torturer :)) * Mes guildes préférées : Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale et Saber Tooth * Mes personnages d'Edolas : Edo Lucy, Wendy (Edolas), Reby (Edolas), Edo Grey et Jubia (Edolas) * Ma magie préférée est : La magie de Erza, la magie de Mirajane, la magie de Lucy, la magie de Wendy et de Natsu Happy noel.jpg|Happy♥ Young Carla Avatar-1-.jpg|Carla♥ Pantherlily (1).png|Lily Frosh.jpg|Frosh♥ Lector.jpg|Lector♥ couple lucyXnatsu.jpg|Mon couple préféré (sa ne se réalisera jamais...) : LucyXNatsu reby redfox.jpg|RebyXGajell 2.jpg|JubiaXGrey ever.jpg|EverGreenXElfman * Mes exneeds préférés sont : Frosh, Happy, Carla, Lector et Panther Lily. * Mes esprits préférés : Virgo, Aries, Loki et Gemini * Mon duel préféré : Cherrya VS Wendy * Mes couples préférés sont : LucyXNatsu, GreyXJubia, SherryXLeon, ElfmanXEvergreen, JellalXErza et GajeelXReby * Mes arcs préférés sont: Edolas, Oracion Seis, Phantom Lord, Tenro et Tour du Paradis téléchargement.jpg|Natsu Images de Zeleph.jpg|Zeleph Luxus loook.png|Luxus Gajil visage.png|Gajil Stingetlector.png|Sing♥ Rog.jpeg|Rog Grey.jpg|Grey Leon n'est pas mort.jpg|Leon Jellal Fernandes.PNG|Jellal Cobra2.jpg|Cobra Cosmos.png|Cosmos|link=Cosmos Fairy tail wendy.jpg|Wendy|link=Wendy Marvel Mavis regarde sa guilde s'entrainer.jpeg|Mavis|link=Mavis Vermillion Meldy'apparence.png|Meldy Edoendy.jpg|Elle est trop belle !! Merci à Fairy Breaker edo lucy.jpg|Edo Lucy Edojubia.png|Edo Jubia Erza1.jpg|Erza Mirajane jeune.png|Mirajane Yukino Grand Bal.jpg|Yukino Jubia vs Meldy.jpg|Jubia♥ Kamika papier.png|Kamika Seira.jpg|Seira * Frosh : C'est le plus mignon de tout les exneed !!!! * Wendy Marvel : C'est ma chouchoute♥ Elle est trop Kawaii et super forte! * Natsu : Il est trop bete mais je l'adore ! Il est hyper fort !! * Yukino Agria : Je l'adore! Elle est trop mignonne * Happy : Il est trop marrent quand il se moque de Lucy * Erza : Elle est méga belle ! Elle est super forte !!♥ * Jubia Lokser : Elle est trop belle ! Elle est trop marrante avec son "Gray-sama" *o* * Mavis Vermillion : C'est ma chouchoute ! Elle est trop belle (et forte *o*). * Zeleph: Il est trop beau, C'EST LE BEST !! * Cosmos : Elle est Magnifique !! Je l'adore !! J'adore sa magie * Meldy: Elle est Magnifique cette fille ! Sa magie est Géniale * Mirajane Strauss : Elle est tarpin belle et hyper puissante Virgo danse face à la garde d'Edolas.gif|Virgo Heavenly Gathering of Clouds.gif|Cherrya Constallationnisme.gif|Une de mes magie préférée : La magie des contelassioniste Erza_release-her-magic-power-first-time.gif|Celle d'Erza ♥o♥ Tranche d'eau mouvements.gif|'Magie de l'eau!' Cartes ardentes.gif|Magie des cartes Mirajane vs Mary-Hughes.gif|Ma magie préférés !!! Fairy_Sphere.gif|Celle de Mavis ^w^ Gildartz-magic.gif|Gildarts détruit le mur par inattention Mirror-Water.gif|Celle de Jellal Fire Dragon Sword Horn.gif|Celle de Natsu Envol des serres.gif|Celle de Erza et Kagura Latest (3).gif|La magie de Makarov Latest (2).gif|celle de Mirajane Latest (1).gif Lance du dragon d'acier.gif|Celle de Gajil Vignes version 2.gif Sort Return Jackpot.gif Wendy .jpg|La magie de Wendy Ih Ragdo Beam.gif|La magie de Minerva Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia, Alors, Lucy, Ah mon Dieu, Mashima, toi qui a créer le meilleure manga du monde! Pourquoi as tu fais ca !!! Je desteste Lucy, qquand je la voie, j'ai juste envie de la bruler.thumb|171px|Wendy-saann quiff sa! Cette fille est le personnage principal ... et j'ai juste quelque chose à dire ... QU'EST QU'ELLE FOUT LA ?! Elle a toujours besoin d'aide, elle sait pas se débrouiller toute seule (La fille est un mage de Fairy Tail ... -.-') En gros, cette fille est inutile! Elle est moche mais elle se prend pour la plus belle ! Elle essaie de plaire à Natsu mais c'est grillé à 200m. (Une fan du NaLi en actioooon ^.^) Ses discourts sont hyper lents et chiants ! Juste un question ... A T-ELLE GAGNE UNE SEULE FOIS DANS SA VIE? UN COMBAT ???!!!!! J'apelle Lucy : LA RATE !! (En sachant que Rinne-chan l'appelle Lamentable Hibou ...) Dailleurs, un de mes grands bonheur dans ce wiki, c'est de faire partit du club anti-lucy!! Merci encore Fic ! Et je voudrais aussi rendre hommage à Flare et à Virgo (forme libérée)! Oh merci de tout mon coeur au nom des haisseur de Lucy!! Je sais pas ici vous l'avez vu, mais dans l'arc Edolas, Lucy est la seule a utilisé la magie ... Et donc elle se la pète a mort !!!! thumb|144px|Wendy-saann est fiolle de sa!thumb|left|Wendy-saaan veut que cela continue jusqu'a la fin!Voici ces images que j'ai trouvé sur le net ... Ce sont les images le plus émouvant que je n'ai jamais vu! C'est magnifique! Les Trolls de Fairy Tail Il y a malheureusement des trolls dans un mangas ... Les voicis Minerva: Elle est tarpin méchante, elle a fait du mal à Miliana, Kagura et Erza ( Elle a fait du male à Lucy, on, ca je m'en fout!!) Bob: Il est trop moche !! Je le hais ce TS Cancer: Il m'enerve avec ces "EBi,Ebi" Sagittarius: Il me gonfle avec ses "Mochi,Mochi" et ses "A vos ordres" Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki: Il m'enerve, quand je le voit, j'ai envie de le taper !! Il drague Erza mais c'est horrible!! Gajil (Edolas): Il est trop moche !! Je préfère largement Gajil d'Earthland! Masta bob.png Minerva in Naval Battle.png Ichiya Grand Bal.jpg Sagitarius2.jpg Cancer libéré.png Mangas C'est encore ma meilleure amie : Rinne-chan qui m'a fait découvrir les mangas. Avant je n'aimais pas mais maintenant ... J'ADORE (Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait pour ne pas aimer ...)! * J'ai commencé avec Vampire Knight '''et après, j'ai adoré ! Ensuite, j'ai vu '''Arcana Famiglia, '''Code: Breaker et One piece 'mais après j'ai vu ...' FAIRY TAIL ! Et là j'ai adoré ! Fairy Tail est mon manga préféré !' * J'aime les Shonen et les Shojo. Dans pas longtemps, je vais commencer Date A Live (Sur les conseils de Rinne-chan). * Il y a un truc en plus que j'adore chez les mangas : C'est les OPENING !!!! * J'adore les Fan-Fiction !!! ( à la fin de mon profil j'en ait mit donc si vous les trouvez horrible dites le moi et si vous les trouvez bien aussi) * Juste pour vous dire, j'ai pas finit Fairy Tail donc SVP, ne me spoilez pas trop ... * J'adore les chibis !! C'est trop chou ♥♥ * Mes images préférée sont les images en noire et blanc! Elles sont magnifique! Je vous montre mes préférées : 310-03-wendy le dragon céleste face à cosmos.jpg|Wendy♥ Cosmos Close Up-1-.jpg|Cosmos♥ Mirajane GJM.jpg|Mirajane♥ Erza p 2.jpg|Erza♥ Mavis Vermillion Manga.jpg|Mavis♥ Seira.jpg|Seira♥ Cosmos body.jpg|Cosmos♥ Kamika Manga.jpg|Kamika Rinne-chan Rinne-chan est ma meilleure amie. Je l'adore, elle est trop gentille ! C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir les mangas, je lui doit beaucoup de choses ! Je l'adore et je pense qu'elle m'adore aussi donc si tu vois ce message Rinne-chan, je veut juste te dire que ... T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! C'est aussi ma conseillère Manga U-U. Elle adore donner des surnom à tout le monde! Par exemple, elle m'a donné le nom de Bilbou! Je te met ce paragraphe en boite à texte pour que tu vois à quel point je t'adore♥!! MA BFF♥♥ * En plus, je trouve que son surnom (que je lui ai donné ^.^) : Danette, lui va hyper bien ! * Elle me fait penser à Yuno dans Mirai Nikki * C'est elle qui m'a fait le magnifique modèle de Wendy à droite *o*, donc si vous en voulez-un, demandez-lui ^.^ Je vous dit quelques de ses personnages préférés : Mirajane jeune.png|Mirajane Seira.jpg|Seira Jubia vs Meldy.jpg|Jubia 300px-Mavis the Fairy Tactician.png|Mavis♥ Images de Zeleph.jpg|Zeleph Wendy74.png|Wendy Mon personnage de Fairy Tail Surnoms Je ne donne pas beaucoup mais je les donne comme ça, pour rigoler, beaucoup de personne m'apelle Wend ou Wendy tout court^^! *Pour Arasu-chan:Danette *Pour Akemi7 : Sushi *Pour Oméga : Cupcake *Pour Fairy Breaker :FairyCoeur *Pour Tsukiko-nawaki : Macaraon *Pour FairyLove94 : Lolipop *Pour Crystalle2 : Loulou *Pour HamtaFabien : Bouby Et certains m'apellent : *Pour Rinne-chan: Bilbou *Pour Oméga : Biscuit *Pour Tsukiko-nawaki : Winx *Pour FairyLove94 : Donald Contribution J'essaie de contribuer du mieux que je peux, parfois on me dit que je fais des modification inutiles mais moi je ne trouve pas que c'est inutile, pour moi, il y a toujours quelque chose à rajouter, une image, un mot ou une phrase. En plus je trouve que cela fait toujours plaisir de voir son image ou sa phrases dans une page! J'attache bcp d'imporatnce à ma Boite à Blabla, elle a été faite par Rinne! Je l'adore ^^ Bon, j'ai mit ce paragraphe en couleur parce que c'est important que vous le saviez! Comme je le dit en haut, je ne suis pas méchante !♥ hf.jpg qa.jpg Wendy Marvel Dès que j'ai vu l'Arc Oracion Seis dans Fairy Tail, je l'ai tout de suite adorée ! Elle est trop Kawaii, elle a un pouvoir trop bien, elle est gentille ... Enfin bref, je l'adore, elle est incroyable (Pour une fille d'à peu près mon âge ^.^) !! J'aime beaucoup aussi Edo Wendy. Au début je peux avouer que je ne l'aimer pas trop, mais en lisant sa page, JE L'AI ADORE !!!!!! Sa magie est hyper belle ! Wendyhallowen!.jpg WendyFée!.jpg WendyBal.jpg Wendy?.jpg Wendy.jpg Wendy .jpg Wendy-1.jpg Fairy tail wendy.jpg Wendy pleure.jpg asd.jpg 6.jpg kat.jpg matirudo.jpg Wendy.Marvell.600.1706550-1-.jpg Voici sa magie, je l'adooore!!! : 6yOi0KI.gif|Aile du dragon céleste 30.11.14 - 1.gif|Hurlement du dragon céleste 3149312736_1_2_AFWcCa3o.gif|La magie de la guérison 3167431730_1_8_20GTNnnN.gif|Hurlement du dragon celeste tumblr_inline_mr2iafZobQ1qz4rgp.gif|♥ Voici une image tout à fait à croquer : 3107429731_1_2_DNlpowc9.gif|Trop chou♥♥ Mavis Vermillon J'adore Mavis, elle inspire la douceur, les rêves et la beauté. Je les adoré dans l'Arc de l'Île Tenrô. J'aime sa tenue et ses cheveux ! En plus, c'est la fondatrice de ma guilde préférée ! Enfin bref ... MFF ! (Mavis Fan Forever ^.^) J'adore sa magie des fée, c'est une de mes préférées !! J'adore la voir encourager Fairy Tai ! Elle est trop belle et trop marrente dans l'épisode des grand jeux magique quand elle dit : "Désolé mais là je peux plus me retenir... est -ce que je peux aller au toilette ? " a2.jpg a4.jpg a6.jpg mavis.jpg a3.jpg|Mavis !!!! <3<3<3 9.jpg|La puissante Mavis Avatar Mavis.png Mavis.gif|Mavis, encourage la guilde mavis123.jpg mavis44.jpg mavis12.jpg Mavis regarde sa guilde s'entrainer.jpeg 300px-Mavis the Fairy Tactician.png mavis23.jpg Zelephetmavis.png Mavisgrande.png Mavis Vermillion Manga.jpg Voici une image tout à fait à croquer : tumblr_inline_mveyghe6701rjiuec.gif|♥ Erza Scarlet Erza est incroyable, elle est magnifique, elle est trop forte, elle est trop gentille, bref ... ELLE EST PARFAITE !!! J'aimerais troop qu'elle se mette avec Jellal. Mais bon ... Ce n'est qu'un rêve d'enfant ... Sa magie est hyper belle et hyper forte !!! J'adore ses armures !! Ma préférée, c'est bien sur Nagami et l'armure du feu. Bref, je t'adore !!!!! ♥♥ (e).jpg|♥ eeeafrs.jpg|♥ erza155.jpg|♥ Erza Scarlett 3.jpg|<3 Jubia Lockser Quand je l'ai vu dans l'arc Phantom Lord, je l'ai adoré, elle est trop marrente avec son "Gray-sama". La pauvre, Grey, ne la regarde meme pas. C'est pour ca que l'arc Phantom Lord est l'un de mes arc préférés! C'est la 4° filles que j'adore ( Wendy, Mavis, Erza, Jubia, Mirajane). Je l'aime beaucoup aussi car elle n'ai me pas trop Lucy... Jubia, BATTONS NOUS CONTRE ELLE, FAISONS LA SAIGNER !!!!!!!! Bon voilà, en gros Jubia, je t'adore Jubia 2.png 1.jpg|Jubia♥ 8.jpg|Jubia<3 3.jpg|Magnifique! Sur d'autre Wiki Je suis bien sur, sur d'autre wiki comme Wiki Vampire Knight, Sao, Date a Live comme Code Breaker, One piece et bien sur ... FAIRY TAIL ! *Nami-chan sur One piece *Yuki-saan sur Vampire Knight *Yoshino-sama sur Date a Live *Violetta-sama sur Violetta Wiki *Yui-saann sur Sao Wiki J'aimerais ... Il y a 5 choses que je voudrais faire à propose des mangas : Aller au Japon pour aller dans les studios Avoir le cost-play de Wendy, Mavis et Maria Arasu Faire une biographie de Wendy Rencontrer Hiro Mashima cost.jpg ayfut.jpg ez.jpg a.jpg Mes personnages préférés selon mes mangas favoris Il y a dans plusieurs manga, des persos préférés, je vais vous dire les miens : Fairy Tail : Wendy-1.jpg|Wendy Zeleph-0.jpeg|Zeleph 300px-Mavis the Fairy Tactician.png|Mavis Date a Live : ju.jpg|Tokha kotori.jpg|Kotori yo.jpg|Yoshino♥ rinne.jpg|Rinne marina.jpg|Marina re.jpg|Maria One piece: dnid.jpg|Chopper♥ one piece 1.jpg|Luffy Qh.jpg|Robiin q.jpg|Zorro 250px-Nami_Anime_Après_Ellipse_Infobox.png|Nami Vampire Knight : f.jpg|Yuki rima.jpg|Rima Images trop magnifiques !!!!! Alors, voici des images trop magnifique!! De mes personnages préférés!♥: Wendy forever.jpg Wendy ♥.jpg Wendychou!!!.jpg Wendy!2.jpg Wendy!.jpg Wendy contente pour l'arbre.png Mavis44.jpg Mavis X679.jpg Mavisgrande.png|Mavis♥♥ imageskjg.jpg|Reby♥ images (2).jpg|Reby♥♥ Wendy Marvel look infobox.png|Wendy♥ Erza p 3.jpg|Erzaaa!!♥♥ erza1DH.jpg|Erza♥♥ 4uu.jpg|Jubia♥♥ Mirajane et Yukino.png Mirajane jeune.png Mirajane coul 04.jpg Mirajane.jpg|Mira Boite à Blabla J'adore les BB, elles mettent de l'harmonie aux message! Meme si c'est des trolls! ^^ Voici mes BB favorites : Désolé pour ceux que j'ai pas mit : ca a pas marché ! Mais je met leur nom quand meme : *Oméga *Fairy Breaker *Alice *JubiChoute Fan-Fiction La véritable Lucy Dans la foret de Magnolia, au plus profond des bois, vivait une jeune femme sage et aimé de tous ( les animaux ). Elle vivait seule avec sa fille, Lucy. Cette jeune femme s'apelle Rima, c'était une constelasioniste. Elle aprit à Lucy toutes les choses à savoir, elle lui donna des milions de livres à lire pour se cultiver. Mais un jour, la jeune femme n'eut plus assez d'argent pour élever Lucy, elle alla la donner à un grand chateau, c'était le chateau des Heartfilia. Elle frappa à la porte et une jeune femme superbe lui ouvrit. Cela tombé bien puisque la femme n'avait pas d'enfant. Elle prit volontier Lucy et cet ainsi que Lucy devient la fille riche Heartfilia. Mais Lucy ne vivait pas si heureuse dans sa nouvelle maison. En effet, son père, n'était pas très interrésé par sa nouvelle fille, il ne s'interresé qu'au travail. Un jour, la jeune Lucy a voulut lui offrir un cadeau mais ce méchant monsieur lui jeta à la figure. Lucy fut si triste. Mais le pire, c'est que Layla Heartfilia mourrat quelque années après, alors là, Lucy fut horrifiè par cette perte. Et quelque mois plus tard, Lucy décida de quitter son père. Sa cruauté et son caractère égoiste atristé beaucoup Lucy. Elle décida de partir pour Magnolia et voulut insérer une Guilde. Par chance, elle tombe sur Natsu Dragnir, la salamandre, qui l'invita a rejoindre sa Guilde : Fairy Tail. }} Fin Une aventure aquatique Au Royaume de Fiore, dans la Guilde Fairy Tail, arriva, une nouvelle mage nommé Yuki. En arrivant dans la Guilde, elle vut une bagare générale avec un homme en calson, un autre entrain de répéter snans arret "Je suis un Homme !!!", un autre avec les cheveu en petar et la main en acier et un autre avec le point en flamme et les cheveux rose. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut accueilli par Mirajane qui lui dit de se mettre à l'aise et de ne pas faire y faire attention. .Lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle été une chasseuse de dragon aquatique, Wendy et Natsu se jeta sur elle !!!! Heureusement, elle n'eut rien. Tout les 2 leur demanda si son dragon était toujours là. La réponse fut la meme que celle de Natsu et de Wendy. Le dragon de Yuki, Racu, avait disparut comme celui de Natsu et de Wendy. Elle leur disat qu'elle était une chasseuse de dragon aquatique Quelque minute plus tard, après avoir fait la connaissance de tout le monde, Yuki avait intégrer l'équipe Natsu. L'équipe Natsu décida de partir en mission car Lucy avait besoin d'argent pour payer son loyer. Donc tous les 6 partirent pour une nouvelle mission : Retrouver le bariyou. Le baiyou est une source de magie cappable de promettre pouvoir à l'utilisateur. Cet source a été enlevé par une personne inconnue mais ce pouvoir est entre de mauvaises mains, il peut avoir des impacts terribles. L'équipe Natsu se rendirent donc à Amoi ou le voleur serait peut etre là bas. Mais dans le train, comme d'habitude : Natsu avait le mal des transports. Mais Wendy donna un antidote à Natsu. Arrivé à Amoi, les 6 mages se dispercère mais à peine arrivé, ils furent endormit et capturer par Oto. Ce dernier avait fait exprès de neutraliser les mages pour s'occuper des maitres de Guilde. Mais Wendy arriva à se réveillé elle meme de son sort et par la meme occasion, réveillé tout les autres. L'équipe Natsu prit la voiture de magie et se mirent en route au QG des maitres de Guilde. Mais en arrivant là bas, Erza n'a plus de magie. Les autres sont obligés de se battre sans elle mais ce personnage résiste au feu de Natsu, à la glace de Grey et à la puissance céleste de Wendy. Yuki, qui été aussi intelligente que forte, avait vu que Oto était un sorcier. Et que les sorciers ne supporte pas l'eau, à la moindre gouttes, ils commencerait à fondre. Yuki rassembla toute sa force en elle et envoya un jet d'eau à la figure d'Oto. Le conseil de la magie condana Oto et la vie reprit son cours normalement. Wendy fut félicité et recut la médaille de l'intelligence. Une grande fete fut célébrer. Si j'étais ... Clubs